In all water purification systems, it is currently provided to use only a serial link in accordance with the “RS232” standard to fulfill the following functions:                printing of the data of the water purification system to a printer that accepts the ASCII/RS232 protocol;        downloading the data of the water purification system to a computer, by virtue of a specific software application and        downloading the data, settings and commands from a computer to the water purification system, by virtue of a specific software application.        
This technical solution has numerous drawbacks. Firstly, the maximum distance between the water purification system and the apparatus to which it is linked, printer or computer, is limited to approximately ten meters. Furthermore, the data throughput is limited to approximately 10 Kbytes/second. In addition, a specific software application has to be developed and implemented for each type of operating system (for example, Microsoft Windows, Linux, MacOs—registered trademarks) and for each language. Furthermore, a limited number of types of printer may be used, that is to say those printers which accept the ASCII/RS232 protocol. However, this type of printer is becoming obsolete.
The present invention aims to mitigate these drawbacks.